gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:GN-0000/7S 00 Gundam Seven Sword
00 Seven Swords G Just curious, has anyone seen on SRW or 19.04 about a new 00 Gundam. From what I've read, it uses the Seven Swords system, along with a new "GN Buster Sword" Here's the article if you all want to check it out. Basically it takes place after the final battle with the Innovators and CB's finances are pretty screwy (b/c Wang's dead) and they don't have many parts, so 00 now has a GN Drive and a GN Condenser, which means it can't use Trans-Am. This leads into Ian developing Harute, Zabanya, Raphael, and 00 QanT. Just wanted to hear your thoughts on it. Well what I heard its not a new gundam its the same 00 gundam except its trying out new armaments.I think this summary will explain it your question. The title of the first installment is “Gun x Sword” (No relation to the anime of the same name.) The story takes place after the last episode the series. A certain project is progressing at Jupiter, and Ian is working on new Gundams near Earth. The 00 is also being modified to suit Setsuna, having awoken as an Innovator. But, presently CB is low on both materials and funds, so Ian’s having a hard time. Upon asking Veda!Tieria about it, he thought about trying to manipulate stock prices, but if he over did it, they’d be reduced to a “simply criminal organization.” Presently, only one GN Drive has been transplanted into the 00. A GN condenser is taking the place of the other drive. While the 00 can start up, Trans-am is impossible. And so a test of the “00 Gundam Seven Sword/G” armament was undertaken. The new equipment being the GN Sword II Buster. “An enemy” An approaching GN-XIII./A GN-XIII approaches. “They might have seen that beam from earlier. I’ll destroy it.” Setsuna destroys the enemy craft with the GN Sword II Buster. They can manage combat for the time being, but Ian is fully aware of the fact that they need to hurry and develop new machines. They casually establish that in the finale of the TV series, they lost at least two GN drives. : Here's a image of the post S2 00 7S Image Personally, i rather like that new GN Buster Sword II/Blaster... : ~ Azkaiel 02:47, November 24, 2009 (UTC) : Just note, I will be adding the information from Mobile Suit Gundam 00V, about how they tested to see if 00 can use Trans Am powered only with two GN Drive-shaped Condensors, along with the new Blaster weaponTotem 07:15, May 27, 2010 (UTC) How would 00 use the GN Buster Sword with the 0 Raiser Using the Long and Short blades won't be a problem. The Katars are on 00's knees and the beam sabers are in its hips. So how could he use the buster sword, if its on either shoulder? He could use the GN Sword III instead. Either sword is powerful. :Thats why they say the weapons sets are incompatible you know. Although I have a feeling that its referring to the Buster Sword mainly, since its meant to connect to the Solar Furnace directly. The GN Sword III was developed after the 7S. :Although it may be possible to use the Buster Sword if 00 Raiser uses its test configuration that exposes its cones, like the one used in test in S2-10; where the 0 Raiser as a whole is just connected to the back and through the rear port only while the Drive Cones are untouched. The 00 XN Raiser concept uses a similar configuration. :The GN Sword III is likely more powerful though because of the Condenser Edges and the fact that its also a powerful beam cannon. Although the GN Buster Sword II will be useful when it comes to generating distant GN Fields to protect enemies-SonicSP 18:13, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Couldn't the 00 Raiser use the Seven Swords Equipment like in the nineth picture. The GN Buster Sword II on top of the GN Katar on the right knee? He could hold the GN III in the right hand and the GN Buster II in the left hand. ::On an unrelated note, I think you should sign your comments. We do that to easily differentiate who is saying what. If you are not aware of how to do it, it is done by typing ~ 4 times on where you want the name and time to appear. ::And no, that configuration is not possible when it comes storing the GN Buster Sword II. That one is a CG fanart, no official picture have showed such a way to store the GN Buster Sword II to be possible like the that picture has depicted it (IE, hanging of the leg), nor has such an ability been described in text. -SonicSP 13:46, July 18, 2010 (UTC) CG Fanart overwhelimg?! Yes, exactly as what the title says. Do we seriously need THAT many CG Fanarts? I mean I don't mind CG Fanarts and all......but can't we just have a front and back of it? It would probably help the picture gallery by alot. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 17:34, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :I do agree that the ones with 0 Raiser and all the other 00 arsenal are a bit redundant. -SonicSP 20:04, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Why is it that virtually all the other articles have screwed up infoboxes in Monobook skin, but this one is perfectly fine?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 20:34, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :I believe the wiki and some skins are on multiple servers and well this page is on a server that has semantic mediawiki installed on both... Just a wild guess. — SimAnt 20:58, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay, 1) Is it a coincidence that two Narutopedia admins are on this wiki, or am I missing something? 2) I hope it can be figured out, because I really don't like how messy the other pages look with a messed up infobox, and I don't like using Oasis either.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 21:36, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :Only 1 admin is here... and just give in to the new skin. — SimAnt 22:20, September 20, 2012 (UTC) But Dantman is here. Or are you not an admin on Narutopedia? Also, nope: I refuse to use Oasis due to the manner in which it was introduced. It goes against my principles.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 22:23, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :Dantman was coordinating the animanga project which encompassed all wikis. And don't expect them to prioritize fixing monobook.. — SimAnt 22:29, September 20, 2012 (UTC)